Terminology
"We should go troll the IP DB and bump the plunderpants thread up. Have you seen TPOSG's new hat? I heard the animal trap works great. " Ever wondered what all those strange terms mean? Well, this article will explain it to you! All terms below are listed in alphabetical order. To jump to the one you want, you can press ctrl+f to search for it. Animal trap The animal trap refers to the trapping of animals using trees, decorations, or flowers. The animals will have no room to move except to turn around on the spot. This can cause the animal to disappear into storage, although some players have found it actually decreases the chances of this common problem from occurring. Bump Bump is what people put on a discussion topic to 'bump' the thread up so it will be more easily seen. Threads with newer posts will appear at the top of the discussion board, and threads with old posts will appear at the bottom. Thus if the person types bump and submit, they are bumping the topic nearer to the top of the discussion board to attract attention to it. Chicken of Doom Players are referring to the chicken that appears with the reload message. It is also known as the 'Oops Chicken' and 'Error Chicken'. COD COD stands for 'C'hicken 'O'f 'D'oom. Not a kind of fish. DB DB stands for 'D'iscussion 'B'oards. It can be found here. Devs Devs is an abbreviated form of the word 'Developer', meaning the makers of the game. Echo When players refer to Echo they are talking about the former Community Manager who was in charge of moderating the forums. IP IP stands for Island Paradise. LRP LRP stands for Little Rock Pool, the other Facebook application game created by Meteor Games. MC MC stands for Meteor Credits, one of the currencies that can be used in this game. MG MG stands for Meteor Games, the company that created Island Paradise. MGT MGT stands for Meteor Games Team, which refers to the entire Meteor Games staff. It is the same as TMGT. Mona When players talk about Mona, they are referring to Mona A Clark, one of the most well known players because she accepts almost all neighbor requests and was most probably the first person to reach the level 30 XP Cap. Mona no longer plays Island Paradise. Neighbar Neighbar is a portmanteau of the word 'neighbor' and 'bar'. It refers to the neighbor bar Plunderpants Players are referring to the hat that was released for New Year Celebration 2009/2010 that looks like a pair of white boxers with red dots. RT RT stands for 'R'anch 'T'own, one of Meteor Games' other games. Snarky Snarky is an adjective that describes someone (usually a troll) that is both sarcastic and witty in their comments. They generally take this as a compliment. SSoD SSoD refers to the swirling sun when it is stuck on the screen for a long period of time. SSoD stands for Swirling Sun of Doom. Usually posts about the SSoD appear when players are having server issues. TMGT The Meteor Games Team, which refers to the entire Meteor Games staff. It is the same as MGT. Troll/Trolling A troll is a player who often frequents the discussion boards to answer questions, usually in a polite but snarky manner. Island Paradise Trolls are not the same as standard internet trolls. These ones are intelligent, verbal and informative. Trolling refers to the action answering many many discussion topics in a short period of time. Trolling is not the same as spamming, as trolling actually provides information players are seeking rather than sending out the same useless message repeatedly. TPOSG TPOSG stands for The Phantom Olive Shirt Guy, or Ollie, one of the developers. TS TS stands for Twin Skies, a game created by Meteor Games that was taken down due to a lack of public interest. VPN/VPNWars Players are referring to Vikings, Pirates, and Ninjas, a Facebook application game also created by Meteor Games that was taken down due to a lack of public interest and funding. The game was taken down on the same day as Island Paradise went live. XP XP, Xp, xp, exp, all mean the same thing. Experience. It is what will increase your level. Category:Game Play & Rules